zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Épreuves du loup
Les Épreuves du loup est un mini-donjon facultatif et exclusif à Twilight Princess HD.Nintendo, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - Bande-annonce amiibo (Wii U), YouTube, publié le 21 janvier, 2016. Le donjon est accessible en utilisant l'amiibo Link Loup à l'écran de quête. Le donjon dispose de 40 étages et doit être complété en tant que Link Loup, et il est impossible pour Link de reprendre sa forme humaine pendant qu'il est à l'intérieur."In this area, you cannot revert back to human, so you can’t use the sword, bow, shield or even any healing items, which means this is like a survival challenge. There are 40 basement floors" — Brian, More on amiibo support in Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Nintendo Everything, publié le 20 janvier, 2016. Si Link possède la Bourse Géante lorsqu'il termine le donjon, il recevra la Bourse sans fond, lui permettant de transporter 9,999 Rubis. Si Link possède la Grande Bourse ou la Bourse de départ, il gagnera la prochaine évolution de sa bourse, la Bourse sans fond devant alors être obtenue auprès de Machaon."... when you clear the final floor while having the Giant Wallet, you'll obtain the Bottomless Wallet." — Brian, More on amiibo support in Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Nintendo Everything, publié le 20 janvier, 2016. Le donjon est divisé en trois sections, la première est de cinq étages, la seconde est composé de quinze étages et la dernière de vingt étages. Après chaque section, Link arrive à une salle contenant un Coffre au Trésor et le donjon doit être quitté afin de refaire la ou les sections déjà faites pour passer à la suivante. Les étages ne peuvent pas être ignorés, donc le donjon doit être traversé trois fois avant de le terminer pour la première fois. Le première section peut être accessible après avoir ramené la Lumière dans la région de Firone, la seconde section est disponible après avoir vu la cinématique de la scène d'exécution de Ganondorf après la Tour du Jugement et la troisième section après avoir infusée la lumière des Astres dans l'Épée de Légende au Palais du Crépuscule. Après avoir complété le dernier étage du donjon, Link obtient une amélioration de sa bourse par une Grande Fée et une porte en face de lui s'ouvre révélant une statue géante basée sur l'amiibo de Link Loup. Une fois qu'une section est complétée dans le donjon, le jeu présente un score basé sur la quantité de cœurs préservé, le temps écoulé, le combo le plus élevé et les amiibo utilisé lors de la traversée. L'amiibo de Link Loup peut être utilisé pour enregistrer les données du nombre de cœurs que Link a préservé lors d'une précédente tentative de traversée du donjon. Ces données peuvent être analysées à l'intérieur du donjon pour remplir la jauge de vie de Link jusqu'au montant enregistré. Étages et Ennemis Étymologie Galerie Épreuves du loup Section 2 TPHD.png|La seconde section des Épreuves du loup Épreuves du loup Section 3 TPHD.png|La troisième section des Épreuves du loup Épreuves du loup Link Loup Statue TPHD.png|La statue de Link Loup Anecdote *Les fées ne font pas revivre Link lorsqu'il est à court de cœurs dans ce donjon, malgré le fait que les fées en bouteille agissent quelque soit la forme de Link. Références Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Lieux de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Mini-Donjons Catégorie:Épreuves Catégorie:Mini-Donjons de Twilight Princess